duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Phoenix Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Phoenix Saga. This storyline acts as a division between the upper half and lower half sections of the background story of the original DM series. The events in this story take place in DM-19 to DM-23. Spectacle Nova *Ten thousand years have passed since the Cross Gears ravaged the world and the world, now labeled the "Old World" is still gradually being swallowed by the Space Rift. *Most old races became extinct, with the exception of Guardians, Liquid People, Death Puppets, Humans, and Wild Veggies. However, Stratosphere Giant is confirmed to survive as it has no enemies. However, later on it may had been died of old age. *With the appearance of the Five Phoenixes (Supernova Venus la Saint Mother, Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard, Supernova Pluto Deathbringer, Supernova Mars Disaster and Supernova Jupiter King Empire) the Five Civilizations promote an increase of wealth and Military power to compete with the Phoenixes. *The first to start the Military Expansion were the Great Mecha Kings, who sent some to the Central Continent to take it from the Dreammates. However, not knowing the power of said creatures lead to their downfall. Thus the Great Mecha Kings gave up that area and sent their soldiers to other parts of the world for resources. The Ultimate Nova *The Great Mecha Kings turn their focus on the Tyranno Drake race and invade their home: the Crystal Tower, which is a source of tremendous energy. *Both sides seek a resource to maintain their armies. The Drakes, lead by Dolzabard, Superior Dragonic Phoenix, attempt to defend their home against the machine army. *Despite their might, the Great Mecha Kings became too much for the Tyranno Drakes and they were overwhelmed, losing many of their number. The spectators of this event, the Grand Devils, take note of this as the remaining Tyranno Drakes make their way to Skull Castle, home of the Grand Devils. Noting the similarities between the two races, a desperate Dolzabard proposes an alliance. Facing a crisis in the evolving technology, the Tyranno Drakes and the Grand Devils form an alliance. History of Devil Nova *In order to counter the Great Mecha Kings, The Grand Devils attempt to perform the art of resurrection via the Inferno Gate, to bring back to life old races. Despite the art being incomplete, they manage to bring back Ancient Creatures such as Jumasol, Bloodcurdling Fuuma, and Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, who due to this in-completion mutated into Death Arcadia, Devil Saint. *With this resurrection art, the joint army of the Grand Devils and the Tyranno Drakes manage to exact their revenge against their enemies, capturing the attention of the Phoenixes. *Not able to leave the situation alone, the Phoenixes act, sending troops to invade the home of the Grand Devils. There, they discover Death Arcadia who they realize never existed 10 thousand years ago and thus retreated. Due to continous resurrecting of the dead, the Grand Devils became the strongest race who stood against the Phoenixes. The Dragonic Nova *By the actions of the Dreammates, events begin to unravel. They uncovered the tear of time, which is the entrance to the tree of life, and due to Universe Lapia using the galatica key in the universe gate, the space at the entrance of The Universe Gate had enlarged. *From the expanded rift, small "Comet" Phoenixes begin to emerge. While small, they proved to be powerful. *The new Phoenixes proved to be formidable adversaries against the Grand Devils forces, so much so that the Grand Devil/Tyranno Drake Collaboration use the Hell Hands to force ancient races out of the Inferno Gate. Doing so they revive the champions of the ancient world: Dragons. *Its revealed that the true aim of the use of the Inferno Gate was the revival of the Dragons, however doing so inadvertently created the Apollonia and Poseidia Dragons, Light and Water Dragons who have never existed in the ancient world. *With the success of the resurrection of the dragons, the Tyranno Drakes and Grand Devils attempt to fuse themselves and the Dragons together to become a new race, this has created creatures such as Babelginus, Demonic Dragon and Bolgalshack, Super Divine Dragoon. The End of the Universe *With each Civilization now having their own Dragons, the Five Civilizations collaborate on ways to defeat the Phoenixes. By increasing their Military prowess, the Civilizations wage war against the phoenixes, but despite that, the Phoenixes' strength is unwavering. Even so, they refused to give up. *During the battle, some creatures realized that the vast universe above them was the greatest Phoenix, Ultimate Galaxy Universe. When the last Phoenix leaves from Universe, all will be lost, and the world would meet its end. Soon, the last flicker of light will leave from Universe. *Despite this, the creatures managed to fix some Great Mecha Kings with the ability to travel through time. By utilizing this ability, they managed the swerve the world away from the track of destruction, and change the future by making sure Universe would not awaken. *However the worst Phoenix finally made its appearance in the midst of the battle. The source of despair, Supernova Black Hole Thanatos, came to right the course of history and bring destruction to the world, drained the life force from the Five Civilizations and became stronger when fought. This has not only making the battle one-sided in favor of the Phoenixes, but also driving the civilization's allied forces into despair. *When all hope seemed lost, the appearance of hope Supernova Bigbang Anastathis revived the lost hope felt among the allied forces. And so, the final battle between Hope and Despair finally commenced... *As a result, the battle between them distorted Time and space. The two Phoenixes destroyed one-another, causing a bright light before disappearing. The remaining Phoenixes scattered themselves across the world to find the light. And with their disappearances, marked the end of this era... *However, a few phoenixes survived. Category:Timeline